True Confessions
by bell12804
Summary: Amy and Ephram pairing...thats all i can say for now!
1. Default Chapter

****

-True Confessions-

Chapter 1- The Truth Comes Out

Ephram leaned over and picked up the piece of paper on the floor. He could see Amy from the corner of his eye….she was staring at him again. _*damn will Amy ever stop staring at me it makes me want her even more* _**Ephram thought to himself. He walked over to her and sat down. **

With a smile Amy started up a conversation. 

"Hi Ephram."

"Hey Amy." "What's new?"

"Not to much just hanging around the cafeteria until my next class."

"Yeah me too."

"So Amy how's Colin?"

"He's fine…but me and him got in a fight about you yesterday."

"About ME?" "What happened?"

"Well he was mad about me dancing with you and…I told him that it was my turn to be there for you." "He went off on me, telling me never to come back." "So I'm not."

"But why Amy?"

"Because I love somebody else."

**********************************************************************************

****

As soon as Amy got home she turned on the radio. Michelle Branch's new song was on. Amy sang to the lyrics.

__

"Can you look me in the eye, and tell me that you happy now?"

****

She immediately thought of Ephram. 

__

He's so sexy…in this weird kinda way. I love him so much I wish I could tell him…I was going to at lunch but I got scared…I love him…

****

The door distracted Amy's thoughts and she jumped and shut her music off. 

"Amy honey?" 

"What mom!?"

"Come downstairs for supper!"

"Coming!"

***********************************************************************************

Ephram slammed his locker on that cold winter December afternoon. Christmas was 2 weeks away. He had thought about getting Amy a gift, like a necklace, or maybe a kiss or something, it was so hard for him. He turned his music on and as the lyrics went through his head he thought of Amy.

__

"These arms remain stretched out to you

maybe someday you'll accept them

maybe its too late to save a young girls heart that slowly stopped beating

(maybe)

wake up wake up you've gotta believe

wake up wake up

you cant give up time keeps going on without us

long after we're dead and gone

I wish there was something i could say

to erase each and every page

you've been through

even though its not my place to save you

I appreciate but cant accept this thank you note

that's sealed with your last breath

and I won't stand aside

and listen to you give up

if you'll just hold on for one more second

just hold on to what you have

just hold on/ just hold on

if you'll just hold on for one more second

just hold on to what you have

just hold on/ just hold on"

****

Ephram then bumped into Amy. She fell on the ground and he fell on top of her. Everyone around stared. Ephram just sat there on Amy. Amy sat there staring in his beautiful, green eyes.


	2. Secret

****

-True Confessions-

Chapter 2

-Secret-

Amy sat on the tile floor in the school halls as Ephram just laid there sitting on top of her. Everyone was staring and Bright and his buddies just sat there looking and laughing. 

"Dude, why are you sister and lamo Ephram tryin to get it on in school?"

"Shut up man!" Bright yelled loudly.

"Oh mi God…Ephram…people are watching us!" Amy whispered.

"Oh jeez…I spaced out I'm sorry."

Ephram finally got of Amy and helped her up as well. Everyone was snickering and laughing as Amy grabbed Ephram's hand and picked up her books and ran down the hall. 

**************************************************************************************

During lunch, Ephram and Amy kept getting comments. People kept asking them if they were trying to "get it on" or trying to get attention. Amy almost starting crying by some of the comments. Soon, Amy met up with Ephram as soon as lunch was over.

"Hey Ephram."

"Hi Amy.."

"Listen, can we talk Ephram?" 

"Yea, I've been wanting to talk to you too."

Alright, lets go somewhere besides the cafeteria."

***************************************************************************************

Bright was following Amy and Ephram secretly. He wanted to know what was going on, if they were getting together, or just making out or some stuff.

"Ephram…about this morning.."

"Shh. Amy nothing was wrong, don't listen to what everybody's saying alright?" Ephram touched Amy's cheek.

"Ephram…I..I want to be more than friends…"

"Amy I do too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Amy I love you."

"Ephram I love you too."

"But don't let anybody know…especially Bright. All his friends will be on our asses."

"I won't Amy. I Won't.

"Ok Ephram I have to go to class, I love you. Let me have a kiss."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Ephram and Amy kissed for the first time that day. Bright saw everything, and heard every sentence. He couldn't believe his sister would do this.

*************************************************************************************

__

I'm learning to breathe

I'm learning to crawl

I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall

I'm living again, awake and alive

I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

So this is the way that I say I need You

This is the way that I say I love You

This is the way that I say I'm Yours

This is the way, this is the way....that I'm learning to breathe....

Please review!


	3. You're My Love, and There's No Stopping ...

****

Chapter 3

-True Confessions-

You're My Love, and There's No Stopping It.

Bright just sat and stared as Amy and Ephram kissed. Amy said she would be late for her class, so she gave him another kiss and left. Bright walked over to Ephram and threw him to the wall.

"Why are you all over my sister dude?"

"Bright back off me!"

"I ASKED YOU WHY YOUR ALL OVER MY SISTER!"

"Because I like her man, now get off me!"

Bright let go and pulled Ephram aside. He was worried about his sister. 

****

"I don't want you near her anymore, or I'll kill you." "So back off."

********************************************************************************

Ephram didn't go anywhere near Amy at lunch. She came over to him a few times but he walked away. Amy started to get the feeling Ephram didn't want to be "close" anymore.

"Ephram! Wait up! Please!"

"Huh?"

"Ephram you've been avoiding me all day. What's up with that?"

"Bright told me to stay away from you."

"How does he know?"

"He saw the whole thing!"

"I gotta go Amy, call me later, I wanna see you."

Amy walked closer to Ephram.

She whispered slightly, "Ephram, I love you."

"I love you too Amy." he whispered back.

**************************************************************************

Later that night, it was7 o'clock, and Amy still hadn't called Ephram. He wasn't going to call, because if Bright or Amy's dad picked up, he would be in for a load of shit. 

"Amy call please!!" Ephram yelled to himself.

~15 minutes later~

*ring ring*

"Hello?"

"Hi Ephram! Sorry it took me so long to call." "Bright got a bunch of phone calls."

"Oh okay."

"Anyways, can I see you Ephram? Tonight?"

"When?"

"At 12." "We can watch the stars together."

"See you then."

"Love you Ephram, bye."

"Love you too Amy, cya."

~chapter 4 will be up soon!


End file.
